A mobile wireless module can be provided in a motor vehicle and able to operate or make available an internet connection with a mobile wireless network based on a SIM card (SIM—Subscriber Identification Module). By means of a mobile wireless connection of this kind, what is known as a data connection can be accomplished, by way of which an internet connection between the motor vehicle and an internet server can be established.
As soon as an international border is crossed, most SIM cards connect to a foreign mobile wireless network and enter what is known as roaming mode. This may be indicated by an “R” on the display or monitor of a mobile portable terminal such as a smartphone. In addition, an SMS (Short Message Service) message is sent from the operator of the mobile wireless network to the mobile telephone number for the SIM card in order to inform the user of the SIM card that they are now using said mobile wireless network.
In order to avoid switching to roaming mode in a new mobile wireless network, which results in unwanted costs for data transfer via an internet connection, some mobile service providers allow the aforementioned data connection to be blocked, thus interrupting the internet connection, and only to be continued after the user has once again enabled internet access on a standard web page known as a landing page by, for example, having signed up for a paid service package. The internet connection functions in roaming mode only after payment of such a charge by way of an SMS message or selection via the landing page.
Regardless of user input, the internet connection in a motor vehicle may entirely be used by a device or multiple devices in the motor vehicle itself which do not have the inherent ability to display or use a web page. For example, this may be the case for an infotainment system used to display traffic or weather data available on the internet. If a user then travels with the motor vehicle to a foreign country, then the SIM card in the mobile wireless module of the motor vehicle registers on a different mobile wireless network and enters roaming mode as a result. The internet connection is thereby interrupted, and the in-vehicle services all cease to function. However, this is not immediately apparent to the user. In particular, it is not apparent to the user that the respective service is no longer displaying or providing any current data.
A method is known from DE 10 2012 213 619 A1 in which a switch to roaming mode in a mobile wireless network is automatically recognized.
It known from DE 10 2010 009 257 A1 that a mobile wireless module can be provided with multiple profiles for the use of mobile wireless networks, with a suitable profile able to be selected upon switching to a new mobile wireless network in order to avoid roaming fees.
It is known from DE 10 2015 108 793 A1 that roaming fees for a terminal are able to be avoided by changing to a different network type, for example a WiFi connection, when switching to roaming mode.
Connectivity tests for verifying a communications connection are known from US 2004/0203728 A1, US 2013/0080618 A1, and US 2012/0196618 A1. Known from U.S. Pat. No. 9,036,509 B1 is a method of forwarding data packets in which it is verified whether a routing path leads to a “dead end.” Known from US 2012/0196564 A1 is the ability to determine whether a mobile terminal is executing a roaming mode. Known from US 2003/0069028 A1 is a mobile terminal that alternately tests a variety of mobile telephone numbers in order to reach an internet server.